


You're gonna shine again like a Super Nova; It ain't over, till it's over

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: A+ parenting from his invisible parents, Abandonment Issues, Childhood Trauma, Family Issues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kai is our son now, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Esteem Issues, Special message in the end notes, Spoilers for seasons 1 + 2, The trauma isn't explicit or anything but it's there, kaidam - Freeform, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Kai wasn't just a rich kid.Sure, at first glance he was downright conceited, obnoxious, and stupid. But sue him, he had to deal with his problems somehow. It was his mask. His deceptive masquerade.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	You're gonna shine again like a Super Nova; It ain't over, till it's over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Orion Experience's Win It All. Go check them out!

Kai wasn't _just_ a rich kid. 

Being rich came with family issues, which meant there would be problems with abandonment, self-esteem, and the works. 

Sure, at first glance he was down-right conceited, obnoxious, and stupid. But sue him, he had to deal with his problems _somehow._ It was his mask. His deceptive masquerade. 

When they had first woken up in the Hollow, he had subconsciously put up his act. His act consisted of a lack of wit and of an annoying character. He thought that hiding his smarts and acting useless was going to give him the upper hand against his comrades. However, his mind put up the act to _protect_ him. Protect him from the truth that they- these strangers- would leave him eventually. Like everybody else had. Like his parents had. /Although he didn't know it at the time/.

So he had acted out and he had tried to leave without the other two- Adam and Mira-, until he realized that _oh_ , he would never manage to survive alone. That, and the fact that they were all becoming friends. That and the unexpected discovery that _wow_ , Adam was kind of attractive. Sure, Mira and Vanessa were attractive in their own way, but he would have to be a _fool_ to ignore someone like Adam. He was handsome, obviously, but beyond that, he was strong, smart, and devoted. To Kai, he radiated warmth and safety. Something he never had in his own home. 

Fighting Adam over the subject of being 'leader' was him being in denial about his feelings. Being defensive was his coping mechanism. /But he hadn't realized it until much later when the memory blockers wore off/. 

/When they had all returned to their simulated lives, he had pondered sadly on the fact that he was much more broken than he had realized/. 

When Vanessa used him for his pyrotechnic abilities and left him, it had left such a mark on him afterward because, wow, didn't he say he wouldn't get too attached? He had let his guard down with Adam and Mira and they had fallen down a mysterious hole and _damn it_ , he should've followed. But he was scared. _That_ wasn't a front or a deception. And so he left with the other team, had _trusted_ Vanessa, and she, like everybody else in his meager and meaningless world had left him.

And now Adam was dying of pneumonia. Cold, lifeless, and numb. Static, stagnant, and stationary. Fading and dying and second by second leaving him and Mira alone. And now he, Kai, had sent them away so they could survive. Kai was on a melting piece of ice in the middle of a vast sea of blue. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He was going to die alone, just like he had always predicted. 

When Mira had come back, when Adam had completely healed, and when they had finally made it out of _both_ corrupted games, he had let out a litany of thanks. 

Sure, he had many, _many_ problems to deal with, because you know, childhood trauma didn't magically disappear, but at least he wasn't left to deal with them alone.

How could he be alone with his amazing new friends and with Adam squeezing his shoulder, holding him through his nightmares, and murmuring sweet nothings into his hair? With Adam and the others by his side, he felt he could win it all. Win over his trauma, win over his fears. Win over his panic attacks and his tears. And he would. He _would_ win it all. 

**"Just remember this, my friend... It's darkest before the dawn**   
**You may see a victory, so baby, just hang on,"**

**\- Win It All, by The Orion Experience**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also a reminder that these harsh times will eventually come to pass, leaving important messages in its wake, and that change begins with acknowledging the problem. 
> 
> #itwillbeokay  
> #blacklivesmatter
> 
> The pandemic and systemic racism won't end tomorrow, but if we do what we can (social distance, wear masks, donate, sign petitions, protest) things will change for the better. 
> 
> Here are some places where you can donate:
> 
> https://ca.gofundme.com/f/georgefloyd  
> https://secure.actblue.com/donate/ms_blm_homepage_2019


End file.
